Everything Has a Reason
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: "Teito, have you ever heard that everything happens for a reason. I don't know if you believe in fate or not but, don't you think that there's a reason for you two to meet?" Teito sat back on the grass and his troubled green eyes watched the blue sky, wanting his heart to rid of this heartbreak. Ouka x Teito. Oneshot. And slight hints of other parings, if you look closely.


**Everything Has a Reason**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07- Ghost.  
**

**Setting: ** Either a year after the Manga events or a alternate story type thing.

* * *

_**A- "Yoshino, There's a connection between all things. Everyday is full of tragedy and misfortune, but sometimes, something good comes out of that."**_

_Y- "Something great will happen, I'm sure of that."_

_**A- "When you think of it that way, misfortune doesn't exist."**_

_Y- "It looks like, you've had a good life though."_

_**A- "I don't think so. Mahiro doesn't act like an older brother at all."**_

_Y- "But, you know that you're really important to him."_

_**A- "Isn't that exactly why, we have to keep this a secret from Mahiro?"**_

_Y- "If that gets out, I'll probably be buried alive..."_

_**A- "But, even so, all things are still connected. This may also be a foreshadowing of a beautiful end. There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy."**_

_Y- "I'm not Horatio. But still, at some point, you may quote words of tragedy as well..."_

_-Yoshino and Aika, Zetsuen no Tempest, Chapter 4: There is a Reason for Everything, Pg. 31-34._

* * *

Violet eyes soften at the painted dawn in front of her. She didn't know why, but this time of day was her favorite. The sky turned into a rainbow of colors that calmed her and the birds started to chirp a cheerful tune.

She hummed along with the birds and opened her window to enjoy the calming atmosphere. The only time that was ever peaceful in her busy princess life.

"Princess Roseamanelle, The King has requested for your presence in the throne room." Her maids said before leaving.

"Father...asking for me?" Ouka mumbled as she stood up and proceeded to enter the throne room, only a few halls down from her own room.

"Roseamanellle, tonight their will be a huge ball in honor of your birthday and coming of age. I'm growing too old to be in charge and the kingdom is growing worse and worse. What the kingdom needs is a new mind to govern it, with a kind and loving heart."

Ouka knew what he was getting at, he wanted her to marry someone, who she doesn't even know. Her heart started to hurt and a certain person appeared in her mind.

"Tonight you will choose your husband, the new King that will take over the throne and rule this kingdom with you. But...I won't force you to marry someone you don't love."

She looked up surprised at her Father. "I don't want you to end up how I was or how the other kingdom had ended. I don't another war to end up like that again. Even if it will take a while, I want you to marry someone who you love and will be good for the kingdom. That's...all I want to say."

Ouka smiled a little, knowing that her Father cared for her feelings. "Thank you, Father."

Before she walked out of the throne room, Ouka stopped and was about to turn around and request something, but the words wouldn't come out. She shook her head a little and walked out, knowing full well that the one that stole her heart, wouldn't be coming.

* * *

"Hm?" A drowsy teen with green eyes yawned and stretched, underneath a tree in a garden. "What is it, Mikage?"

"Brurupya~!" Mikage chirped happily running around in front of him.

Teito watched his friend, wondering what got into him. "Oi brat." A shadow fell across him.

"*Sigh* What is it now, Frau? I don't want to see any of your porn."

"Eh? I wasn't gonna show you anyway." Frau gave off a happy, creepy grin and held one of the porn magazines up. "I was gonna share with, Mikage."

Teito sweat dropped. _'So that's why Mikage is so hyper. Even in his new life, he's still the same Mikage.' _

He smiled a little at that thought. Frau watched dumbfounded that Teito hadn't gotten angry yet.

He sighed and put away the magazine. "Teito..." The teen looked up at the blonde bishop. "...you've got to stop this."

Frau could see the shock in his green eyes before he covered them. "What are you talking about, Frau? I'm not doing anything."

"That's the point. Ever since the Princess left for home after the war, you've been like this. Depressed and not accepting anyone's help." Teito didn't replied or move, it was almost like he wasn't there at all. Like his heart had been taken away and he couldn't feel anything anymore.

"That's why your coming with us to the party tonight, at the castle." Teito suddenly stood up and looked up at him with shock apparent on his face. "And no you can't avoid it."

Teito looked down with a pained look. "Even if I go...it won't change anything!" He clenched his hand into a fist. "I know that I was a Prince in the past...but right now, in the future, I'm just a apprentice of a Bishop. I'm just a peasant and I've a history of being a slave. I can't even compete with the royals or any suitor of hers."

Frau and Mikage listened as Teito poured out all of his feelings. Tears threatened to escape from his green eyes as he continued. "Besides why would she like me. She's a Princess after all and she probably has someone that's been betrothed to her since birth...I can't do anything..."

Frau gritted his teeth and hit Teito on the head. "And you think that's okay brat!" Frau yelled at him. "Teito, have you ever heard that everything happens for a reason. I don't know if you believe in fate or not but, don't you think that there's a reason for you two to meet."

The blonde Bishop walked off to give Teito some space to think. "Pya~!" Mikage said trying to cheer him up.

Teito sat back on the grass and put his back to the tree, as Mikage snuggled in his hair. "Mikage...what should I do?..." His troubled green eyes watched the blue sky, wanting his heart to rid of this heartbreak.

* * *

Ouka looked over the crowd of the party, seeing that most of the participates are males from royal families. "Princess Roseamanelle, do you want a drink?"

She looked to her side to see Hakuren standing there with two cups of punch in his hands. "Thanks." She took one the cups and took a sip.

"You look pretty worn out."

"Try dancing with royals who think that all you need to run a kingdom or the make a Princess fall for you is money and looks." Ouka took another sip of her punch, trying to hide the disappointment that Hakuren could see clearly in her eyes.

"Your wanting to dance with Tetio, right?"

Ouka almost choked on her drink, as Hakuren smiled. "N-No." She said as her cheeks became flushed.

Even if she denied it, he could tell she really liked Teito and vise versea. But the only problem was that Ouka had to choose her husband, the future king, tonight. And if Teito didn't show up soon, then this turn into a big mess.

His eyes searched through the whole crowd and couldn't spot even the Bishops. "Hakuren..." His gaze turned back to her. "...will he really come tonight?"

Hakuren smiled gently and turned back to search through the crowd again. "I'm sure of it..." But he wasn't that sure. For all he knew Teito might not even come and was probably being all depressed about it all. Hakuren clenched his hands together into fists. _'I really feel like punching him right now!'_

"Hakuren, if...Teito doesn't come and I have to choose..." She looked up at him. "...will you become my king?"

Hakuren's cheeks flushed at that thought. "P-Princess Roseamanelle, that would be impossible, I'm your tutor, not one of your suitors."

"But..." Ouka looked down at her cup. "...Father said that I could really marry anyone that I love or at least has a kind heart. And even if you are my tutor, at least your from a royal family. Your not like any of the other royals, your kind and care about people."

It's not like he didn't want to marry her, since she was such a easy person to get along with but...he wasn't that great with woman because of his past. And taking on this huge responsibly would be hard for him, for many reasons. Hakuren really wanted Teito to marry Ouka, for they were in love with each other and Teito would be a great King.

That is if only Teito were here.

* * *

_'Ouka...she looks so happy with Hakuren.' _Teito thought watching them. He had been listening to their conversation and the first thing he had heard is Ouka asking him to become her king. It broke his heart but, as long as she was happy, it was good enough for him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We all know why we are here tonight, for the Princess to choose her future King. Princess Roseamanelle, will you please come up here and tell everyone who you have chosen." Ouka eyes were filled with worry, that Teito couldn't understand why, he thought she should would be happy.

Ouka proceeded to walk up to her Father, The King. She turned to her subjects. His gaze soften a little at her appearance, it was enchanting that everyone in the audience was entranced. Teito watched confused as she seemed hesitant about her decision.

Ouka stood there as silence overcame the entire room, waiting for her chose. Frau watched as Teito seemed to be in pain, watching this. But that wasn't the real problem, the problem was that Teito hadn't reveal himself to Ouka yet. So that might mean that she would probably choose another person to become her husband.

"Thank you for coming today, I Princess Roseamane Ouka Barsbrug, will now choose my husband and the future King that rule this kingdom from now on!"

She still seemed hesitant, as her eyes search for something in the crowd, almost desperately. Her gaze landed on Hakuren. Hakuren, knowing she couldn't find Teito in the crowd, shook his head, telling her that she should follow her heart. Even if her heart wasn't there.

"Before I announce my future King, there's something I have to tell you all. Sadly he is not here today but, this man has helped me in so many ways and has been there for me for a lot of things. He has such a kind heart and is strong and trustworthy. And..." Ouka cheeks turned red. "...I love him for it. He is not a part of any royal family but, in the past he was the Prince of the kingdom of Raggs."

Everyone in the crowd seemed to have shocked reactions at that, and they started whispering. Teito couldn't believe his ears, was she...really talking about him. "His name is..." Everybody in the crowd stopped talking and froze. "...Teito Klein...or his real name Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs."

The King smiled as he recognized the light in his daughter's eyes, it was the same expression he had when he had looked at Millea Klein with. It surprised him that she would fall for Millea's son though. It almost like a 'like Father, like daughter' saying.

After a huge moment silence, everyone in the crowd started to look around. As one individual stood stock still not even believing what he just heard. He was pushed a little from behind and turned to see Frau's grin and Mikage smiling happily at him. "Go on brat. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Teito smiled back at him. "Thanks." He then walked off towards the women of his dreams. Frau was right, this was what he wanted, to be married and live happily after with her.

Ouka turned to him suddenly, as he approached. She gave him the biggest and stunning smile he had seen from her yet, making his heart beat faster as he became nervous. "O- Princess Roseamanelle I appreciate you for choosing me and I'm so glad..." He looked into her sparkling eyes. "...that I'm to become your King."

Teito got down on one knee and placed a ring onto her left hand's ring finger. He then proceeded to stand up and they held hands, as they waved at the cheering crowd.

A certain blond grinned at them and started cheering. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Until everyone in the crowd was cheering even Ouka's Father, well in his head anyway.

They both started blushing and shyly avoid eachother's eyes. "Come on kiss already!" Teito heard Frau shout, which made him want to kill him. Because he somehow knew that Frau had started this in the first place.

As the cheering went on, Teito remembered the question that Frau had asked him, about that everything happens for a reason._ 'Maybe Frau is right, maybe everything happens for a reason.' _

Teito smiled warmly at the women next to him and spun her around to face him, and then proceeded to capture his lips with hers. The cheering got even louder when that happened.

After everything they had been through in their lifetime, they were now together at last. Everything has a reason for happening and they had met cause they had been fated too, on that fated day when the lost prince met the angel princess

* * *

"Are those wedding bells?" One old women asked.

"Ah! Yes didn't you hear? The Princess is getting married to the lost prince of the Raggs Kingdom." Another women explained. "They are such a cute couple."

"Really? If we go right now. We can probably see them go off in their wedding carriage." The first women said as they ran off to see the now King and Queen off.

* * *

The now King Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs and Queen Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg wave good bye to their Kingdom and rode away in their carriage to their honeymoon spot.

"Teito-kun, I'm so glad that your the one I married." Ouka said leaning on his arm.

"Yeah me too..." Teito couldn't stop staring at her, almost liked if he looked away, he would find out this was all a dream.

"Hey Teito?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Hakuren and Gyokuran would make a cute couple?" Ouka asked smiling.

"Eh? But they fight all the time. And Hakuren hates women and Gyokuran hates men." Teito said confused at why Ouka even mentioned it.

"That's the point though. Usually when a girl and a guy hate each other and fight all the time, they'll eventually fall in love. Like this morning at the wedding and last night at the party, I saw Hakuren stealing glances at her and vise versa." Ouka grinned and seemed to be happy about that.

"Really?" Teito said wondering what Hakuren looked like when he is in love. He started to laugh creepily. _'Maybe I can get pay back for all the times he try to match make me with girls.'_

Ouka ignored his creepy laugh. "When we get back, I'll definitely try to matchmake them."

"I'll join in too." They laugh together and kissed again.

As everything happens for a reason, everything ends and begins for a reason. This was the end of a old life and the begin of a new life for the couple and their friends.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed! I really enjoyed writing this...after two attempts at trying to find a plot. This is alot better then my original plan for this oneshot. This is actually the first time I have worked on a oneshot for a whole day. Of course expect for all the distractions and breaks. Actually this not really the first time, the first time writing a one shot in one day ever was probably...that one Lavi x Lenalee oneshot named 'Laviella' that's a cute oneshot as well.

If you noticed from the quote the plot and title are ideas I got from watching/reading Zetsuen no Tempset. I'm addicted to that show now. Halfway through writing this oneshot I actually felt like making it a Ouka x Hakuren story, of course I stopped myself. I wish there was some at least fanfics about Ouka x Hakuren or Hakuren x Gyokuran. They would be so cute together. Maybe I'll write some myself later.

So thank you for reading this and have a great day! **Read and Review!**


End file.
